gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jmg1988
Female Character Please stop adding this category. It's overkill.--Shaneymike (talk) 02:03, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Not sure how adding a male and female category is overkill, as it'll make finding characters easier instead of spread out like they are currently and being forced to go through 60+ pages in the main character category is just bad organization, but I'll stop. Jmg1988 (talk) 02:27, January 6, 2017 (UTC) How does adding male and female characters make finding them easier than it already is? What's so wrong with simply typing in the search bar?--Shaneymike (talk) 02:42, January 6, 2017 (UTC) If you don't know the name of the character, which considering just how many characters there are in the series, the search bar is pointless. It would make more sense to have male and female catergories and then put all the subcategories like "Princesses" and "Queens" and the like under those corresponding pages. Although this is just all my opinion. I still prefer using this site for info as it's well maintained and looks great. Jmg1988 (talk) 04:02, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ....People who watch the show and have no idea what characters' names are can't exactly search visually. And how the heck many "male" and "female" characters are there? Someone searching for "Selyse Baratheon" wouldn't exactly be helped that much by narrowing it down to "female". It's too broad.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:15, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :Besides, I believe Brienne of Tarth is a bit of a grey area :-) --CrappyScrap 16:35, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::The category structure does need a massive overhaul, in my opinion. And male and female categories are pretty standard... Wookieepedia, for example. It's certainly not to a bad idea. - 16:39, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Well I wouldn't "oppose" it if someone else put the work in....purely for the sake of being completionist. What I can't imagine are people actually.....navigating using such a method. :::....how is Brienne of Tarth "a grey area"?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:48, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Wookiepedia lists an entire universe, in which there are characters of unknown gender. Our scope is much more limited. I oppose it because I don't even want to open a gate for a discussion on the gender of dragons or someone having the "great" idea of categorizing characters based on hair color.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:25, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::...yeah. Exactly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:18, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::Both your points are invalid. The dragons are identified as being male several times, at least the current ones and even the direwolves were clearly given genders. If you're not comfortable with people categorizing animals with a gender then lock those pages, it's not that hard. Also people identifying genders by hair color... really? That's an example you're going with? ::::Also I don't understand why some characters get their own page but others don't. An example being the other 2 children of Doran Martell. They are mentioned in the House Martell page but don't have their own page, nor are they listed in the family tree. Is it because they haven't been mentioned in the show and games based on said show, which this site seems to be heavily based on? ::::I hope I'm not coming off as a dick, just honestly curious. Jmg1988 (talk) 07:35, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Technically, the TV continuity has never introduced the complex idea that dragons actually switch gender over time as the needs of the species require. Technically. (Martell page needs fixing).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 07:57, January 7, 2017 (UTC)